Simon-Alexa Relationship
The relationship between Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos (later Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter) is known as Silexa (Si'mon/A'lexa). They are the first ever students of Degrassi to get married. It began in the second season of Degrassi Junior High. Relationship History .]] Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Eggbert, Stephanie Kaye gives her "skimpy" clothes to Alexa. When new male-model student Simon arrives to Degrassi. Alexa and Stephanie both compete over Simon, but he chooses Alexa at the end, making Stephanie jealous. Season 3 In Loves Me, Loves Me Not, Alexa and Michelle were in the cafeteria when Alexa said that she was really looking forward to the dance that Friday and that she planned to dance with every cute guy there. When Michelle pointed out that Simon became jealous when she did that, Alexa replied, "I don't care. Simon's boring. We might split up." As Michelle was staring at B.L.T. Thomas, Alexa realized that she had feelings for him and volunteered to coach her. After Math class the next day, Alexa asked B.L.T. if he wanted to join herself, Michelle and Simon for lunch in the park in spite of the fact that Michelle did not think that that was a good idea either. He gladly accepted. A confused Simon asked, "We're having lunch in the park?" while an irritated Alexa responded that they were. After she had finished eating, Alexa asked the other three if they had seen any good films lately. B.L.T. said that he thought that Teen Academy IV was fabulous and Alexa agreed. When Simon began to say that he did not really like it, Alexa snapped at him to finish his lunch. She then asked Michelle what she had thought of it and Michelle admitted that she did not like it very much. As Alexa and B.L.T. began to discuss their favorite moments from the film, Michelle began to worry that the two of them were getting along too well and Alexa was overshadowing her. When Simon attempted to interject, Alexa irritably told him to get to the point. Michelle then said that they should start making their way back to Degrassi so they would not be late. However, Alexa and B.L.T. walked in front of Simon and Michelle and continued their easy conversation. They both loved the horror film High School Massacre and, when B.L.T. pointed out that they were making Teen Academy V, Alexa suggested that the two of them go and see it together. Both Michelle and Simon became even more worried. When leaving Math class again on Friday, Alexa and Simon looked at each other without saying anything before he left. Outside of Degrassi, Simon offered to walk Michelle home as they lived in the same direction. He said that he was not going to wait for Alexa as she was clearly busy. He then asked Michelle if she could do him a favor as he had an idea on how to make the dance considerably more fun. That night at the dance, Alexa began stroking B.L.T.'s muscles and asked him if he worked out. He told her that he did so almost everyday. Michelle and Simon then walked over to them with their arms around each other. Michelle said, "Hi Alexa. Waiting for a bus?" before she and Simon entered the gym and began dancing. An angry Alexa told B.L.T. that she wanted to dance. He said that he was fine and she repeated that she would like to dance. When B.L.T. pointed out that he had not finished his drink, Alexa irritably commented, "I said dance!" and dragged him onto the dance floor. In Star-Crossed, Alexa had come to regret her decision to break up with Simon as she missed him and she and B.L.T. did not have as much in common as she thought. As they were boarding the bus to Borden High School, Michelle walked away when she saw Alexa approaching. Alexa then told Simon that her mother had made baklava the previous night and, as it was his favorite, she invited him over to her house. However, he turned down the offer, which disappointed Alexa. At the charity Bowl-a-thon the following Saturday, Alexa was worried by the fact that Michelle and Simon were getting on very well and worried that they were dating. She said that she wanted him back but Michelle told her that Simon did not belong to anyone and that the two of them were just friends. Alexa wondered why he would not talk to her as she had tried everything. When Michelle asked her if she had tried apologizing, Alexa asked what for. Michelle replied, "For treating him like dirt. He was really hurt when you started flirting with B.L.T." Alexa said that she did not mean to hurt anyone. She then realized that she owed her best friend an apology as well and Michelle forgave her. Shortly afterwards, Simon and Alexa resumed their relationship. They met Erica and Heather Farrell outside of the bowling alley and Alexa told them the good news. She then invited the twins to join them for baklava at her house. Erica, who was depressed over the fact that Clutch chose Lucy Fernandez over her, said they would be along in a bit. As she and Simon left, Alexa commented, "I just love happy endings, don't you?" In Food for Thought, when Alexa and Simon have a conversation about her weight, he makes a comment, and Alexa takes it the wrong way, so she decides to lose weight for him. She talks to Erica and Heather about becoming anorexic, and bulimic, but the twins tell her the dangers of those two disorders. At the end of that episode she tells Simon that she will not change for him, and he tells her that he didn't want her to change in the first place, and that he was happy with her natural body weight. In Bye-Bye, Junior High, Alexa and Simon go to the graduation dance together, and manage to escape the school, when the flammable containers in the basement explode, causing the school to burn down. Degrassi High Season 1 In A New Start, Alexa is upset when Simon starts getting a lot of attention from upperclassmen girls, because he is a model for the Dude Jeans company. She decides to give him his freedom, and he tells her that he only likes her, not any of those other fan girls. They made up. In Just Friends, they both attended Erica and Heather Farrell's party. In Sixteen (1), Simon and Alexa were seen decorating Michelle's locker for her birthday. They run off to hide when she was heading towards her locker, and come back to surprise her as she approached it. They both wished her a happy birthday. Michelle shows them the gifts her parents got her, and she tells them how her dad gives her a ring because she's grown up, and that she's too young to hang out with her friends. Michelle shows Alexa and Simon a necklace that B.L.T. gave her. Alexa tells her that it wasn't fair that Michelle wasn't able to spend her birthday with her friends. When B.L.T. tells Michelle that she should get her own place to live, Simon and Alexa agreed with him. Ms. Avery tells them to be quiet and study, since they were in the library. They got down to study and when she left the four of them continued their conversation on how Michelle should get her own place. Alexa, Simon, Michelle and B.L.T. were in the library talking about how Michelle managed to escape from her dad, because her dad disapproved of her dating B.L.T. and Michelle didn't like it. Ms. Avery tells them to be quiet, but they continued their conversation. When Alexa tells Michelle that she can stay with her, Michelle tells them that she can't stay with Alexa forever. They all agree that Michelle's changed and that it is probably that she's 16. They then help Michelle pick out apartments for her. When Michelle found the perfect place, they were worried that it is too expensive for her. When Michelle got her desired apartment, B.L.T., Simon, and Alexa helped her move in. Simon left for an audition, and Alexa left with him to bring him good luck. In Sixteen (2), B.L.T. was telling Alexa that he couldn't come to her 16th birthday because he has a soccer tournament that takes place at the time. They, along with Simon find Michelle fast asleep. The three of them wake up Michelle. And Alexa tells her that B.L.T. couldn't make it to her birthday. Michelle says that she couldn't make it either, and Alexa walks away disappointed. Simon tried to comfort her, but Alexa continued to storm off. Alexa passes by Joey and Snake looking for Simon who was on the phone. Alexa tells him that her friend couldn't make it to her birthday party, and Simon tells her that he got the peanut butter commercial, and that the shooting for it, is on the day of her party. Alexa becomes upset and runs off crying as Simon tries to apologize. In It Creeps!!, Lucy is seen with Simon & Alexa asking him to be in her feminist horror film. When Simon agrees to be in the film, Alexa wanted to be in it too, but the only female role has already been given to Caitlin Ryan so she was given a position as "script assistant." Simon then tells Alexa how excited he is to be in the film. They are both present for the film shooting. When Simon's character was taking a shower, Simon was weirded out by this and Alexa told him to stop thinking and "act." They are then seen viewing Lucy's finished film. In Stressed Out, Simon was happy that he finished his exams, and Alexa said that she had one more left. They are later attending Ms. Avery's goodbye party. Season 2 In Bad Blood (1), Simon and Alexa were both greeting Michelle and B.L.T. and asked them about their summer. They were then featured in the video Lucy made for L.D. and listening to Erica talk about condom machines in the restrooms. Michelle asks Alexa, Simon and B.L.T. if she wants to have to go out for pizza, and B.L.T. and Simon cancels because of football. Joey had his arm around Alexa, and Snake had his around Simon, collecting bets from them to see Joey walk through the cafeteria naked. They are then seeing Joey walking through the cafeteria naked. They leave when Mr. Raditch arrives. In Loyalties, Alexa was passing by when she noticed Michelle looking out the window at B.L.T. She sympathized with her best friend over the break up but Michelle claimed that he was the best thing that could have happened. When they saw Cindy walk over to B.L.T., Michelle claimed that she felt sorry for him as "Bambi" did not look too bright. However, Alexa claimed that she was alright. When a confused Michelle asked whether she had spoken to her, Alexa defensively said that it was hard not to talk to her as B.L.T. and Simon were best friends. She then told Michelle that she had to go as Simon was waiting for her. Michelle commented that she had finally gotten a couple of days off work and asked whether Alexa wanted to do something that night. However, to Michelle's disappointment, Alexa revealed that she and Simon were going to a film after the football game. She then invited Michelle to come with them to the cinema, where they would be seeing Return to Sender. Michelle commented that it was supposed to be good and suggested that they come to her apartment beforehand as it was playing nearby. After Alexa left, Michelle looked at B.L.T. and Cindy wistfully. Shortly afterwards, Simon asked Alexa if Michelle had to come with them as she had been out with them "like a gazillion times" since breaking up with B.L.T. and she was "such a downer." Alexa pointed out that she would be a downer too if Simon cheated on her. After some prompting, he denied that he would ever do so. B.L.T. and Cindy then approached them. Cindy said that her uncle had four free tickets to the Savages' concert that night and he was giving the tickets to them. B.L.T. told them to be at his house at seven and not to be late. Alexa was excited until she realized that she had already made plans with Michelle. Simon claimed that Michelle would understand as she loved the Savages but Alexa said that that was not the point since she could hardly tell Michelle that they were going out with B.L.T. and Cindy instead. That night, Alexa phoned her best friend and claimed that her aunt Helen had invited them to dinner, suggesting that they go to a film the next night if Michelle was free. The next day, Alexa and Simon were excitedly discussing the concert. Alexa said that it was the best concert that she had ever been to while Simon commented that he loved it when they smashed their guitars on stage and when the lead singer dove into the crowd. Michelle approached them and asked if they were still on for the film that night. Alexa said, "Sure" but Simon claimed that he was kinda broke after the previous night. His girlfriend coughed to get him to shut up but he continued speaking, telling Michelle that he had spent $10 on food and $15 on the Savages T-Shirt that he was wearing. Michelle realized that they had both attended the concert the previous night. In an annoyed tone of voice, she told Alexa that she should have just told her that she did not want to go out with her. Alexa said that it was not like that but Simon, once again putting his foot in his mouth, said that that they were going to go with her but Cindy's uncle got them free tickets. A very hurt Michelle was shocked that they had gone to the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy, saying to Alexa that she thought that they were friends. Alexa said that they were friends and she had not told her the truth as she did not want to hurt her. Michelle replied, "So you lied. That's logical. I don't care what you do. Go and play with Bambi or whatever her name is." Alexa retorted that she was not the only person in the world and that she had a life too. However, Michelle countered by saying that she did never did anything without Simon. When Alexa said that they would not go to the cinema with her again, Michelle replied, "I don't care. Do what you want. I don't need traitors for boyfriends or best friends" before storming off. Several weeks later in Body Politics, an apprehensive Alexa was waiting for Michelle outside Degrassi. When Michelle approached, they exchanged awkward greetings. Alexa then said that she was wondering if Michelle wanted to go out like old times, just the two of them. Michelle hesitated before smiling and telling Alexa that she had Tuesday evening off. Clearly disappointed, Alexa revealed that Simon had invited her over for dinner and she could not ask him to rearrange it. Michelle was very annoyed by this and replied, "Why did you even bother asking? Go marry him or something!" Her former best friend was crestfallen that they had not been able to settle their differences. On their way to school the next day, Simon told Alexa that he and B.L.T. were thinking about renting a limousine to take the three of them and Cindy to the semi-formal. Michelle then walked past and Alexa said "hi" but she ignored her, to Alexa's disappointment. Alexa asked Simon if he remembered when it was two of them, B.L.T. and Michelle. Simon responded, "Sure. Now it's us, B.L.T. and Cindy." As she entered Degrassi, Michelle glared at Alexa, who then admitted to Simon that she missed her as they used to be best friends. The following day, Alexa nervously approached Michelle at her locker. After Michelle told her to go away, Alexa said that she would if that was that she wanted but invited her to come over to her house on Tuesday if she was still free. Michelle asked about Simon and Alexa replied that she could go out with him any time and, in any event, he did not own her. Alexa then said, "You and me haven't had a good gossip in a long time...I miss that." Michelle smiled and admitted that she felt the same way. The two girls apologized to each other and then hugged. They said, "It was my fault!" simultaneously before Michelle commented that she should not have treated Alexa in the way that she did. In Home Sweet Home, Alexa was studying with Simon and Michelle when she was telling them that she couldn't find a quiet place to study. When Simon suggested she study at her dad's, Michelle thought it was a bad idea at first, but she then called him brilliant. Michelle decides to sneak into her dad's house, and Alexa calls Simon a genius. In School's Out!, Alexa graduates from another high school, with Simon and a few of her other former Degrassi classmates, and she and Simon become engaged. She shows her ring to everyone at the graduation party. Later at Lucy's lake house party, Alexa overhears Simon talking negatively about their future marriage. She confronts him about it, and he tells her that he does want to be married, but does not want to make a big deal about the before part of their engagement. In the final scene of the movie, Alexa and Simon get married on October 19, 1992 and everyone is celebrating at their reception. Degrassi: The Next Generation In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Alexa and Simon return to Degrassi for their reunion in August 2001. They are seen sitting together smiling, so they are clearly still happily married. In a deleted scene, Alexa reveals that they have two children and one on the way. Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: Eggbert (DJH 201) **Break Up: Loves Me, Loves Me Not (DJH 305) ***Reason: Alexa takes an interest in Michelle's crush, B.L.T. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Star-Crossed (DJH 308) **Married since School's Out! (TV Movie) Rival Relationships *Simon-Stephanie Attraction *B.L.T.-Alexa Relationship Trivia *They were the first students in the Degrassi Franchise to get married. The others were Snake and Spike and Spinner and Emma. *They were best friends with B.L.T. Thomas and Michelle Accette, and often went on double dates with them. *Whenever Simon and Alexa "broke up", their classmates assumed that they were just fighting and would make up and get together again. They were always proven correct. *They have three children together. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *Alexa is the only woman that Simon has been with. *Alexa dated Simon's best friend B.L.T. *Their wedding was shown in School's Out!. **In the timeline, they were married on October 19, 1992. *They have been together since the 8th grade. *They are both big fans of the Savages. *Alexa's best friend Michelle Accette dated Simon's best friend B.L.T. *While Alexa liked the film Teen Academy IV, Simon did not. *Alexa's best friend Michelle did not attend their wedding. *They both worked on Lucy Fernandez's feminist horror film It Creeps!!. *In Black & White, Alexa told Michelle, Lucy and L.D. Delacorte that her parents did not approve of her relationship with Simon as he was not Greek. *The guests at their wedding included B.L.T., Joey Jeremiah, Caitlin Ryan, Archie Simpson, his then girlfriend Pam, Christine Nelson, Emma Nelson, Heather Farrell, Yick Yu, Tim O'Connor, Mr. Raditch, Joanne Rutherford, Tabi, Cindy and Trish Skye. *They attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High together from 1988 to 1991. *They both made their final appearances in Mother and Child Reunion (2). Gallery 1234567890abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.jpg Eggbert1.23.png CLWE1.10.jpg Silexawedding.jpg Simon & Alexa 2.jpg LMLMN18.jpg SC14.jpg SC26.jpg SC31.jpg FFT05.jpg FFT14.jpg FFT35.jpg TO1.04.jpg BBJH34.jpg ANS1.20.jpg ANS1.29.jpg ANS1.30.jpg ANS2.18.jpg BUIHTD21.jpg JF18.jpg 6teen1.05.jpg 6teen1.06.jpg 6teen1.11.jpg 6teen1.28.jpg 6teen1.29.jpg 6teen1.30.jpg 6teen1.33.jpg 6teen1.39.jpg 6teen2.13.jpg 6teen2.18.jpg NA23.jpg IC13.jpg IC14.jpg SO17.jpg BB1.19.jpg L08.jpg L09.jpg L17.jpg BP19.jpg HSH07.jpg SWAK1.17.png So! 7.png So! 14.png So! 56.png PT1.02.jpg PT1.18.jpg Old 15.png Class.png Alexa-simon-annoying.png Alexa-simon.png Alexa-simon2.png Simon-alexa-wedding.png Alexa-simon1.png Michelle-simon-alexa.png 6teen1.12.jpg Schools-out-2.jpg Alexa-pissed.png Group.png Blt-simon.png Alexa-pissed.png Group.png Blt-simon.png Alexa-simon-michelle.png SC32.jpg BB1.09.jpg Alexa-simon-girl.png Simon-alexa-michelle.png Alexa1.png Alexa-steph.png Zits-simon-alexa.png Heather erica5.png Picture 342.png Simon-2.png IC25.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Marriage Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Parents